Shimoi Zappa
|affiliation = Marines |occupation = Marine |jva = Makoto Furukawa }} Zappa is a Marine who only appeared in the filler Marine Rookie Arc. He was formerly a subordinate under Aokiji. Appearance Zappa is a very thin man with long and wavy purplish white hair. He wears a purple coat over a white plaid shirt, as well as purple pants and pink and brown boots. He wears a standard Marine jacket, but with the sleeves tied in front of his neck. Personality Zappa is shy but flirtatious, as he proposed to every woman in the Fron Island Marine base and was extremely depressed when he was turned down by every one of them. Due to his amorous nature, he even disregarded Nami's status as a pirate and tried to propose to her. He even tried proposing to both Nami and Carrot at the same time, indicating that he is polygamous and wants multiple partners. During the confrontation against Luffy, Zappa's only reason to defeat him was so he can have Nami and Carrot. He has a tendency to speak in Italian on occasion. Abilities and Powers He appears to have a sense of great hearing as he was able to hear Carrot saying Nami's name from a great distance while the other Marines nearby did not notice. He is resilient, being able to get back up quickly after taking Carrot's Electro and Nami's Thunderbreed Tempo attack. He also did not sustain any serious injuries after a giant water tank fell on him. He is also capable of using Geppo. Weapons Zappa is equipped with two swords, and he showed high skill in using dual wielding both, able launch flying slashes which only highly powerful and skilled swordsmen. could do. He is capable of lighting them on fire. Attacks * : Zappa sends two flying sword techniques towards his target. It was first used against Luffy, Nami, and Carrot as they attempted to escape the food storage on Fron Island. * : Zappa generate flames from his twin swords, and send a huge fireball towards his opponent. It was first used against Luffy, Nami, and Carrot as they attempted to escape the food storage on Fron Island. History Past Zappa, Grount, and Bonham were once subordinates under Admiral Aokiji before the latter defected from the Marines. Zappa was then stationed at the base on Fron Island. Marine Rookie Arc While getting reacquainted with Grount after the latter was transferred to the base, Zappa was extremely depressed since every woman in the base turned him down. He later heard Carrot saying Nami's name was immediately alerted. Once he found Nami in the cafeteria, he approached her and tried to propose to her. As he advanced on Nami, he was stopped by the chef and Nami ran away, leaving Zappa extremely depressed again. When Prodi sounded the alarm and informed the base of Luffy's presence, Zappa and the other Marines quickly surrounded him. Zappa then declared that he would kill Luffy so he could have Nami. As Luffy and Carrot fled the cafeteria after a brief scuffle with Grount and Bonham, Zappa stopped them in the hallway and gave Carrot a bouquet of carrots. Carrot then gave Zappa a garchu greeting, making Zappa briefly faint from happiness. When Luffy and Carrot started running again, Zappa quickly got back on his feet and fought Luffy until he was subdued by Carrot's Electro. As Luffy and Carrot made their way to the food storage house, Zappa pursued the two alongside Grount and Bonham. At the food storage house, Zappa confronted Luffy again. After taking another hit from Carrot's electro, Zappa declared his love for both Nami and Carrot. In response, Nami used Thunderbreed Tempo on him. However, before Luffy and his group left the storehouse, Zappa once again confronted Luffy and unleashed his Burning Blow attack. Luffy then redirected the attack to a water tank on the ceiling, causing the water tank to fall on Zappa. After Luffy overpowered Grount outside the storehouse, Zappa expressed concern for his Marine comrade. Major Battles *Zappa vs. Luffy (interrupted by Carrot) *Zappa vs. Luffy, Carrot, and Nami *Zappa and Bonham vs. Luffy References Site Navigation ca:Zappa ru:Заппа fr:Zappa it:Zappa Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Swordsmen Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Non-Canon Antagonists